


[匈歌厅]克利夫的一段回忆

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Cabaret - Fandom, Cabaret - Kander/Ebb
Genre: M/M, 邵姐姐日人文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 美国无名作家的一段柏林回忆。
Relationships: Clifford Bradshaw/Emcee, Clifford Bradshaw/Konferanszié, Sally Bowles/Cliff Bradshaw(implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	[匈歌厅]克利夫的一段回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 基于匈牙利2002版歌厅音乐剧而作。邵姐姐太会了太攻了，左克利夫只有受调戏的份。  
> 莎莉和主持人是奇怪的姐妹（？）关系

战争，尤其世界大战，都是由死亡堆积而成。活人的躯体变冷腐烂，而那些侥幸没死的幸运儿(尽管从整体的统计数据上来看，活下来的人仍然占了更多数)也并非毫发无伤：即使躯体得以保存完好，一部分记忆也彻底地死去了。一部分过去、一部分生活，一部分的你。它摧毁了你住过的房子、你走过的街道、你在夜里摇摆过的舞厅，你旧日的记忆失去了附着点，像一株被强行从石壁上扯开的金银花，在冬天柏林的风里无助地散落。

克利夫辗转回到柏林的时候已是深秋，德国那能把人穿透的寒风毫不留情地吹打着他。找到那家歌厅的旧址很容易，他几乎没怎么打听就找到了那条街道——可那同时也很难，很难去从那堆残砖瓦砾当中寻到当年灯红酒绿的影子。天阴沉着，一切都是灰色的，叫人根本无法想象，就在不到十年前，这里曾立着一家满是笑声与香气的歌厅。  
美国人拖着脚绕着街角走了几圈，辨认出一根被弹片削得稍微不那么凄惨些的柱子。——尽管那么说，它也只是根勉强还带着几片当年贴上去的墙砖的水泥柱子罢了。克利夫摘下手套，用拇指重重地在柱子转角上擦了擦，一片浮灰扑簌簌地落在他的大衣上。他闭上眼睛，试图回想起曾经靠在这根柱子上的另一个人。  
那也是个深秋的夜晚，但那时歌还唱、舞还跳，总有暖风从身后的歌厅里漏出来，让那往他手里塞酒杯的白色妖精穿得住那一身挑逗而怪异的银色紧身衣。他走出来的时候跌跌撞撞、脚步笨拙，像个第一次穿上高跟鞋的女孩，完全看不出在女孩们之间穿梭摇摆时那种熟练的卖弄风情的步子的痕迹。他的肩上仍围着那条披肩，打着卷的白色假发不知何时从惊慌失措的克利夫怀里又回到了他的头上。  
那种故作笨拙青涩的姿态不适合他，克利夫想。要是由莎莉做出来，那还有点可爱的意味；放在他身上，再加上那长手长脚，就只剩了滑稽可笑。但他笑不出来，因为他已经知道了这闪闪发亮的主持人是个肌肉发达的男人。他的那一双棕色的眼睛全藏在眼窝里，叫克利夫看不清他的眼神。  
哎呀哎呀。他故意拖着外八字脚走到了克利夫面前，将一杯酒塞进他手里。我能否有幸……？他仍旧拖长着声音。  
然而这话是用他那比克利夫更为低沉的本音说出来的。美国人斜靠在柱子上，仍然震惊于他外表带来的撕裂印象中。主持人装出来的那副姿态完全无法掩盖他的男性本质，也与它格格不入；他就没费心去掩盖过他肌肉发达、对姑娘而言过于粗壮的手臂，宽阔的胸脯，还有那将他和另一性别彻底地区分开来的那个器官——就象他这会根本没好好去戴好那顶曾将他轮廓硬朗的脸遮掩得妩媚诱人的假发一样。他深黑色的头发从它的边缘底下钻出来，叫克利夫看得难受。  
德国人驼着背、低着头，还在等他的回答，而那顶假发的高度正好，就在他一抬手就能碰到的地方：于是克利夫果断地伸出手给他拽正了那顶假发，完全地遮住了他自己的黑发。  
这样就舒服多了，他想。可当视线下移的时候，他却无法像方才那样果断地判断出自己究竟更想看见这人的哪一面：是他那花枝招展到近乎色情的外衣，还是其下深色齐整的本质？……这会那主持人抬起眼睛来看他了，一种无辜清澈的眼神，克利夫难为情地发现自己被那双眼睛看得觉得裤子有些不舒服。

他很快和最红的歌女莎莉打成了一片，搬进了同一个卧室。莎莉，漂亮的英国歌女，主持人手底下那帮姑娘里的头号红人。她像只鸣声悦耳的娇俏小鸟，台上台下都在他手臂上栖息跳跃。——那显然是种超出了上下级雇员关系的熟捻。  
单独相对的时候，克利夫总感到有些不自在。与他第一次走进这家歌厅，被那人拔了一根头发的夜晚相比起来没有任何改善。他仅仅是知晓了这人的身份职位，却仍然不知道该如何同这总穿着黑色网袜、瞪着银色高跟鞋、画着夸张妆容的男人相处。他不能说自己对此感到不好奇，可他不知道该如何去问、如何去探究，以除了眼神窥探以外的方式。他的目光变得越来越不小心，越来越烦躁，直至被躺在他怀里的英国女人抓住。  
“你在看他，是不是？”她咯咯地笑起来，神色一派得意。那时他站在楼下，穿着他的紧身短装，头发散着，背影在腰胯上收拢。一个属于男人的腰胯，连接着两条套着歪七扭八黑丝袜的长腿。克利夫显得有些不好意思，宛如一个偷吃的时候被妻子抓了个正着的怂文人。  
但莎莉立刻又按住了他的手臂，手指在他的皮肤上快乐地敲打：“没有人不喜欢看他。你有没有仔细地看过他？我可以给你介绍一下……”

噢！克利夫想。他那会确实没有仔细地打量过那高个子男人。他太高了，即使总驼着背——而那双带搭扣的银色高跟鞋也把失去的高度十足地补了回了，因此颇具压迫感，叫克利夫总有种置身他的阴影之下的错觉。德国人的口音有些重，克利夫更多地喜欢去读他的肢体语言：事实上他并没听清楚主持人先生给他递酒的时候都说了些什么，他只来得及注意到那两双交错着挪动的长腿，还有那片半掩在什么也遮不住的前扣背心底下的结实胸脯。它随着他的动作骤然扑进他的视线，让他动摇了，让他一瞬间无法确定自己是觉得那过于有伤风化，抑或是想瞧见更多，更多他掩藏在那拙劣地模仿着烟花女子的衣装下男人的肉体。  
……当然，后来他可把这人的一切都瞧得真真切切。全托莎莉的福。  
那是个下午。具体的天气、月份，他已经全然忘记。克利夫那会正坐在桌前，有一搭没一搭地打瞌睡，只等着晚上的演出开场——他也逐渐沾染上了这里的人只在夜里清醒，白天总是糊涂的习惯。门轴转动的声音惊醒了他，莎莉侧着头，正和什么隐在门后的人说话。她也许短暂地遭到了拒绝，因为她的眉毛略微皱了起来；但那人的拒绝没能坚持多久，唉，莎莉是那样地清楚她的笑容对男人的效力！她嘟着嘴说了些什么，而后她拽着那人的那条手臂便松动了。从房门一侧的阴影里，逐渐现出一个白色的影子。那人拽了拽自己的头发，但莎莉又轻笑了一声，那人只好摇了摇头，朝房里转过身。在他身后，莎莉模糊地打了个什么手势，随后就把门关上了。  
那围着白皮毛的家伙打扮得跟克利夫第一次见到他的时候一模一样。后来克利夫回想起来的时候，总觉得莎莉也许是在他们准备表演的时候把他给拽过来的。因为他穿着全套衣装，脸上也早已描得看不出五官原本的模样。  
他倚在门上打量了克利夫几秒，随后便直起身来，迈步向前。也许那会克利夫在他眼里不再是个顾客了，因为他走那几步的样子和他在舞台上故作风情的模样完全不同——更粗鲁、更像个下班回家的男工。假发、发带和披肩几乎是一起被他从身上拽掉了，接着是那条用搭扣粘在他腰上的裙子，最后是脸上那种似皱眉非皱眉、故作羞赧的表情。几乎是在几个眨眼之后，他便将克利夫推得倒卧在了床上，双手撑在他头颅两侧，膝盖顶开了他不知何时已然松软的双腿。  
克利夫注意到他那件本就不该贴身穿的硬挺马甲上的扣子已经全部解开了。  
他抬起手臂——那对银色的、闪闪发亮的长手套倒还规规矩矩地停留在他身上，但他那属于男人的强壮上臂让它全都皱巴巴地滑落到了他的手肘上——抬起美国人的脸，拂过他浅橘色的发尾，拇指按上他的下唇。丝质微凉的手套抓住了他的嘴唇，微微朝外拉，又被捏得变形。可他的手法是那样巧妙，如果自己是个姑娘，那双手套上甚至不会染上一点口红。克利夫对此深信不疑。  
“莎莉让我来看看你，”他说，用的是低沉的本音，“据说你想看看我。而我呢，也想好好看看你。你在我面前总是不让我看清。”  
后面的事情，克利夫记得有些不清楚了。他想至少那人十分擅长自己的职业，他善于引导着脑子里含着一切想法的人，叫他们脱下那些顾虑，在他面前打开自己；正如每个夜幕初降的时候，他推落裹在自己身上的衣装，剥下那些如同白色百合花瓣一样层叠的伪装，在所有人面前张开手臂，露出那个裹在里头的放浪妖精一样。  
至少舒服是很舒服的。他不愿去想主持人先生究竟有过多少这样的经验——在那个醉生梦死的时候还是别去想那么多为好。在夕阳下，在能交换呼吸的距离里，就连他拙劣的妆容似乎也不显得可笑了：克利夫的注意力全都被那双深藏于眉骨之下的浅色眼睛吸走，他不能确定是什么生物在注视着他。  
别怕，但德国人很快补上这么一句，不知是侵入前的例行安抚，还是因为他当真露出了什么害怕的表情。他想说自己并没有害怕——那是实话，那双手虽然粗糙、布满了和那些涂得歪七扭八的甲油不相配的茧，在落到他阴茎上的时候却像是有魔力一般——可对方的食指抢先一步按在了他嘴唇上。  
他愣了愣。男人的另一只手——左手——抬起了他的大腿，压到他胸前，而后戳刺进去。  
然后快感积累，他无法抑制地绷紧了身体，因为疼痛和情欲而颤动着，被不知姓名的男人一下下地操进床垫里。  
德国人的手仍牢牢地稳住他的下巴，一根手指卡进他牙齿之间。你得回神，他提醒克利夫，不然会咬着你的舌头。  
啊，然后他这样回答了一声。克利夫不记得在那之前过了多久，但他记得自己在那根手指撤回去之前心血来潮地含住了它，出于某种心血来潮，又一舔。为什么要在那种时候模仿莎莉，他自己也说不清。  
（也许是出于某种奇特的妒意）  
那个动作打破了德国人镇静的表情。他抬起头来，定定地瞧了克利夫一秒；黑色长发因为抬头的动作而扫过他的颧骨，然后克利夫便感觉身体一空——那人将他抱了起来。单手。  
“你太瘦了，”他似乎有些吃惊，“吃多点饭吧！莎莉大概也想把你再喂饱些……”  
环在他腰间的手臂松开了。重力带着他下落，让他在那人的阴茎上插得更深（他甚至没注意到对方是什么时候解开了那个突兀的护甲又解开裤子的——哦，在此之前他当真没想过这穿着女鞋的男人胯下的性器会是什么模样）。一声短促的惊叫堵在他喉咙里，他被重新抱了起来，这次离开了床。他被按在墙上，背上凸出的骨头硌得慌；而这个距离能让他清楚地看见对方用力的时候鼓起的手臂和胸脯，和他自己消瘦的身体着实对比明显。  
再然后呢？他不太记得了，除了屁股被捏得生疼的感觉，还有那股又热又烫、难以抑制的快感。他落在黑发男人的手里，而对方就像在舞台上扶着姑娘们转圈一样轻巧地摆弄着他。在克利夫喘息着瘫回床铺里的时候，他甚至连妆都没花——他只是抬手理了理头发，便从床边直起身来，要转身离去。  
几乎是下意识地，克利夫抬起手，抓住了他的手腕。他回过头，递给他一个做作、危险的笑容。  
但他落在他下巴和额头上的吻并非如此。  
“我得走了，”他说，“演出的准备时间本来就没多长，莎莉挑的这个时间太不合适——只有我绝对不能迟到。但你，你可以多休息一会。我会把莎莉的出场往后挪，这样你就能赶得上了。”  
“如果上台的时候看不见你，她会伤心的。”

又一阵冷风吹过，把克利夫从旧日绮梦中惊醒。月上中天，他抬起头看着那空荡荡的街道，那里意料之中地空无一人。昔日的观众已经就位，可昔日的演员却全数缺席。


End file.
